The present invention relates to a permutation lock for containers or cases such as suitcases, for example.
The lock is of the type which includes a hasp part pivotably supported on a base plate part and overlapping a counter-locking part. The hasp carries a permutation lock mechanism comprising a plurality of adjusting disks and a plurality of locking disks rotatable by means of the adjusting disks. The locking disks comprise peripheral portions on their circumference, the mutual alignment of which corresponds to the opening position of the secret code. A code resetting device enables the code to be changed.
In the known combination locks, the opening position set by the code is sensed by a linearly guided feeler slide which also forms a locking projection.
It is an object of the invention to structurally simplify a combination lock of this generic type, without reducing the security provided by its use.